Notes
by minda
Summary: *~*5th Chapter is up*~* Sorato/Jyoumi This is just a bunch of notes written by the friends (Mimi, Sora, Tai, Matt, Joe) to eachother during highschool. Find out whats really on their minds....
1. Luv, Meems!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon....humph...  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hiya Sora!  
  
  
  
I can't believe Mr. Mistumui sat us right across the room from eachother! I mean, we didn't talk  
  
that much, did we? Oh, who cares. History is soooooooooo boring! I can't remember any of the dates when  
  
stuff happened or anything....it gets me real frustrated. Thats not even including the fact that I sit next to  
  
Taichi and Matt. Now thats frustrating. All Taichi can talk about is girls, girls, food, girls, girls, girls,  
  
soccer, and girls. Matt kinda just sits there and listens, so don't worry, you got him in the bag! Well...At  
  
least we know he's not seriously interested in another girl anyway. I really think you should ask him out, I  
  
mean, whats the worst that could happen? He says no? You know thats better than what you're going  
  
through right now. Wow, now that was pretty smart of me! Don't you laugh Sora! Anyway, I should know  
  
these things, I mean the same thing happened between me and Joe right? You know its true and not a  
  
'totally different situation'! I've known you long enough to get how you think Ms. Sora Takenouchi!!  
  
Ugh! Tai just stole my pen! I'm pretty sure he didn't see the note while I was trying to get it  
  
back....Don't be mad though Sora, I really don't think he saw the Matt part even if he did see the note  
  
because if he had he would be yelling it out across the class by now. And anyway, who cares? Everyone  
  
knows Taichi is a rumor-spreader and no one believes a word he says now anyway. Especially Matt. He'd  
  
think it was just some practical joke. You know what...Maybe thats not such a bad idea! If we can get  
  
Taichi to tell Matt you like him, we can see how he reacts. And if its badly (which it most definetly won't  
  
be!) then we can just tell Matt that it was just some stupid joke that Tai pulled. I mean, who's he gonna  
  
believe, us or Tai! C'mon Sor, its perfect! Ooooooo...I am definetly having a good day today! Oh, before I  
  
forget, I want-  
  
Phew, that was a close one! Mr. Mistumui almost caught me writing this and you know his policy for  
  
things like that: 'If its important enough for you to waste your class time, then its important enough to  
  
waste everyone else's'. He almost read it out loud! That would have been so totally embarrasing for you! I  
  
can just see you blushing madly right now....Ohhhh, that would not have been good. Now what was I gonna  
  
say before? Oh ya, Me and Joe and Tai and Matt and Izzy are all going to a movie tonight and we want you  
  
to come. I can almost guarantee a seat next to the famous Ishida! But other than that its supposed to be a  
  
blast! And before we go, I want you to come shopping with me too. I need a new outfit for the dance coming  
  
up this Friday. I was thinking pink, but I'm open to all options as of yet. Oh my gosh! Its five minutes  
  
before the bell! Lunch! YUMMY! I can't believe I spent all period writing to you....Oh well. Time well  
  
wasted.  
  
Oh no...Did Mr. Mistumui just say we have a pop quiz tomorrow? On all the stuff we learned  
  
today? Crap! Maybe before the shopping you could help me study? Please? I'm on my hands and knees  
  
here! Now Tai's laughing at me! He knows I haven't heard a word of the lesson and he's laughing at ME!  
  
Ooooo...Is he gonna get it! I'll have to talk to ya later Sora, I've got to go hurt Tai.  
  
  
  
Luv,  
  
Meems  
  
XOXOXOXO  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: What do you guys think? Cute or not? If I get at least a couple of reviews than there will be a sequel, and maybe another sequel after that and so on! But we'll have to see....If I do get enough reviews though, the next one should be a Sora-Mimi and then the one after that could be a Matt- Tai, but you never know for sure....Anyway, till next time,  
  
-minda XOXOXO 


	2. Ciao, Sora

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey Meems!  
  
  
I hope your lunch was good, and yummy. I've got mine next period. Ugh! I hate not having the same lunch hour as   
  
you! Now I only get to talk to you before and after school. I think your right about the talking thing by the way. All   
  
the teachers we have together set us up right across the room from eachother. We did not talk that much. I envy   
  
you soooooo much! I should've listened when you told me not to take that extra course on history: the early, early   
  
years. I still can hardly believe that this class exists! The only other person in it that I know is Yamato, and other   
  
than that there are only about 7 more kids here! I also can't believe that you think normal history is boring. Its   
  
like a ride on the scariest roller-coaster in the Universe compared to what I'm having to sit through right now. I   
  
know you'd say something like, Well why don't you use your time wisely and talk to Matt? Well, I'll tell you. Our   
  
self-proclaimed teacher decided to sit me and Matt as far apart as possible. He put the entire rest of the class   
  
between us! Mr. Karitumai is soooo cruel.....But I guess he must have heard about Matt's reputation of being this   
  
huge flirt and decided to place the only girl in the class as far away from him as possible. I'll never forgive him, but   
  
I do see his reasoning.  
  
  
Oh my gosh, I just looked up a couple of seconds ago and the guy sitting next to me (I think his name's Miro or   
  
something) was reading this note! Its a good thing I didn't right anything too personal. Obviously I'm not the only   
  
one looking for something better to do than listen to our teacher drone on and on and on and on about how the   
  
cavemen discovered uses for underwear. Now that sounds stupid. Why did I take this class again? Anyway, now is   
  
a safe time to write stuff that shouldn't be known to any other living soul (with the exceptions of you and me)   
  
because I piled my books on my desk high enough so that if I needed a changing room, I could just stand behind   
  
them. Miro is such a little snoop. I have a feeling that he thinks I'm writing about him, and from the look of that   
  
smirk on his face, he thinks its a good thing. Ya right. Just because he has a few girls drooling over his looks   
  
doesn't mean that I'm one of them. He's way to egotistical for me. Matt's a much better catch, even if he does do the   
  
occasional flirting thing. Although I really don't think its intentional on his part. Have you seen all the girls that   
  
latch onto him? Its like he's their clothes hangar! At least I know he isn't into that type. Do you think he knows   
  
that I like in a more-than-freind way? I ho-  
  
  
Wow! that was an amazingly close one. I think Miro over there was getting a bit too snoopy for his own good and he   
  
leaned over to try and see above my barrier of books. He obviously knocked them all down or I wouldn't have said it   
  
was a close one. I bet you could've heard the noise those books made when they fell from the cafeteria on the other   
  
side of the school! Tell me if you did okay? Anyway, my teacher came over and scolded us both for making 'such a   
  
racket!' . I kinda feel bad for Miro though because Mr. Karitumai gave him a detention. I don't think it was all his   
  
fault, seeing as I was the one who made the wall of books....But then again, he should learn to mind his own   
  
business. Okay, now back to topic. I was gonna say that I hope Matt doesn't know that I like him cause I think that   
  
the idea you wrote to me before about getting Tai to spread that rumor would be a pretty good one   
  
and if Matt already knows it wouldn't work. Oh, I've gotta go now cause the bell is about to ring.  
  
  
  
P.S. I'd love to come to the movie and shopping with you, but I think helping you study is out of the question because I have tennis practise- my apologies. Good luck on the quiz anyway!  
  
  
  
Ciao,  
Sora  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: How was that note, huh huh? I'm hoping for good, but I'm always ready for constructive critism. Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter- You guys are awesome! (And also the reason I'm continuing this fic!) Till next time,  
  
minda xoxoxo 


	3. -The Soccer King a.k.a. Taichi

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon....I can only imagine the millions I'd've made.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt,  
  
  
  
What's up dude? Its about....12:42 right now (if my teacher talks any longer, then yes, I will be counting the   
  
seconds) anyway, this time means that you're in Sora's advanced history class- may I say 'blah'? -and probably   
  
busy staring a hole through her right about now. Now don't you deny it Mattie, I've known you long enough to tell   
  
when you start liking a girl in one of those more-than-friends ways! Maybe I should beat some sense into you,   
  
would that work? I bet I could deal you a pretty good punch, whadya say? But then again, we wouldn't want your   
  
face too screwed up before you ask Sora out....it may not work to your benefit, although I know she isn't one of those   
  
girls who cares majorly about looks, I really do believe that a black-and-blue, swollen and pussy face may turn her   
  
off... Now would you look at this. Mei-Mei is totally checking me out! Well, I've got to say that she isn't so bad   
  
herself. Maybe this class ain't so terrible after all....But I do have to say that computer class isn't the fun I thou-  
  
  
Oh shit! Jun, who is in my class by the way, just looked over my shoulder and saw your name at the top of this most   
  
utterly private note! I mean, I know I like having a girl's attentions, but I draw I fine line between that and   
  
buzzingly annoying. She seems to think that I'm writing about her to you so you can admire her every moment  
  
even while you can't see her (Those were her friend's words by the way. Jun isn't the only snoop in this class).   
  
Hmmmm....I'm now seriously considering telling her off. Its a good thing I have broad and well-muscled arms, or   
  
this paper would never be covered and Jun would know the secret of your little crush on Sora, and before we know   
  
whats happening, there'll probably be this huge rumor in the school and you'll need to take sick leave for a couple a   
  
days till it cools over and you can make it down the hallways without being mobbed by a group of fans waiting for the   
  
inside scoop! Now that was one hell of a long sentence. My english teacher would be very proud of me. Actually, I   
  
have her next period after lunch. She is sooooooooo hot! And she gives me sooooooooo much extra attention!! Now   
  
I know what you're thinking, and yes, I do believe that detentions are for extra attention. I mean, its not like I'm late   
  
every day and I don't always disturb the class....Ya, its gotta be the attention thing. Gawd I hate these uniforms.   
  
They're so itchy. Damn it, I can't reach my itch! Did I mention that I hate these uniforms? Well I do, passionately.   
  
I learnt that word yesterday, or at least what it meant. It just proves that I do listen in class! I think tha-  
  
  
Why can't all teachers just bugger off? Can't they see I'm busy? Obviously not. My wonderfully mentally-  
  
challenged computer teacher (I don't remember his name) just asked me a stupid question about how modems   
  
work. I said that I didn't know, and before I knew it, he went off on this huge rant about how I would have known if   
  
I'd've been listening and that I may not pass if I keep this attitude up. Well, I told him what I thought about that and   
  
he seemed to take it the wrong way. Before I even know whats happening, the guys' sticking a detention slip in my   
  
face! The nerve! Teachers seem to think that we have nothing better to do than listen to their dumb lectures. As if   
  
I want to know how a modem works! Its not like I want to be an engineer or anything. All I really care about is that   
  
it does work, cause without the thing it would be kinda hard to get onto the internet....Whatever. Hey, are you going   
  
to the movie tonight? I'm definetly gonna be there, if not for the movie then for the show Joe and Mimi should put   
  
on! Its all in the name of fun! You know, I bet that you may even have the chance to tell Sora about your little crush   
  
on her tonight, and, if you play your cards right, you may even have a date for the dance coming up this friday! This   
  
night should be awesome!! Maybe I'll ask Mei-Mei to come....  
  
  
Oh damn! Can't Jun just mind her own business? Anyway, I think I'm gonna wrap this up before she sees   
  
something she shouldn't. I'll talk to ya later buddy. Buh bye!  
  
  
-The Soccer King   
a.k.a. Taichi  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hope that was good! I kinda can't get into my Tai mood today, so tell me if you think he was out of character and I'll try to make him better the next time. Buh bye for now!  
  
-minda xoxoxo 


	4. Later, Matt

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.....humph  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai,  
  
  
  
Hey buddy, how's it goin'? I read the little note you left for me in my locker. I couldn't help but notice that you   
  
thought I was gonna ask Sora out. Well, I'm not. This isn't like the Joe and Mimi thing....You know, how both of   
  
them felt the same about eachother? I get the feeling that this is totally one-sided on my part and I'm sure the little   
  
'crush' I have on her will pass. I mean, it has to eventually, right? And anyway, I don't think I could handle not   
  
being freinds with her if we happened to go out and then break up. I'd miss her too much. That movie thing tonight   
  
sounds like an awesome idea though, I'm sure I can skip band practise just one night to hang out with my best buds.   
  
Its not like we have any really important gigs coming up. I'm telling you right now Taichi, this time next year our   
  
band'll be history and some other rock sensation will be sweeping Odaiba. It comes and goes, but I guess ya gotta   
  
take what goes your way- good or bad -or you'll never get through life. Ha, beat that Tai! That was probably the best   
  
piece of advice I've given in my life, and nothing you say can top it. I think that maybe ne-  
  
  
That was close. Sora just snuck up on me and started reading the note. I don't think she's seen anything too   
  
incriminating on my part though. Phew. Imagine if she'd read the part about me liking her one-sidedly! I can   
  
almost see the fit of giggles she would have broken into. No actually, Sora wouldn't have laughed. She would have   
  
done worse. She would have probably felt bad for me. That would have been horrible. I don't even want to think   
  
about it right now....I think this is the first time this year that I've actually wished that me and her didn't have the   
  
same lunch period, but its alright now. She's gone to the tennis courts to practise before her tournament this   
  
Saturday. I think I'm gonna go check that out. You can come too, of course. I'm sure all those short skirts would   
  
peak your interest plenty. Not that I'm saying that you're a pervert or anything buddy.....I just think that you   
  
are...ummm....more interested in the female species than is hormonally good for you. Now how's that? I bet your   
  
english teacher would be pretty proud of me too. Heh heh. I can only imagine the steam coming from your ears   
  
right now.....Wish I could be there to bear witness, but alas, my next class is drama, on the ther side of school from   
  
your gym class. When do you have your lunch anyway Taichi? Is it at the same time as me and Sora, cause it'd be   
  
great if we could all hang out. But then again, seeing you eat may throw off my appetite, so maybe I should just   
  
rethink that....I hope you know I'm only joking Tai. But I do seriously recommend some new table manners....  
  
  
Aaaahhhhh....Wonderful.....The downside to being a famous rock star is coming my way right now. I still can't   
  
believe that you can envy all the attention I get from my female fans. I just find it very annoying and you can take it   
  
away from me whenever you feel the need, I insist. If you haven't already guessed, some of Jun's friends (I say that   
  
cause I don't know their names off the top of my mind) are coming this way right now. And I thought I might be   
  
able to eat my lunch in peace....Oh well, all's fair in love and war. Now here goes the brave acting show I'm about to   
  
put on! This is why I took drama in the first place!  
  
  
  
YES! I've made it! By the way, I'm writing to you from the boy's bathroom down the hall. I'm still not sure how I got   
  
away from those girls, but I'm pretty sure I was cunning and ruthless during the entire confrontation. Now I just   
  
need to get this perfume aroma off of me before my next class....Hmmmm....Do you need lemon to do that, or is that   
  
when you're trying to get out stains? Ah, its all the same. I'll just go to the cafeteria and ask for a squeeze of   
  
lemon and I'll smell good as new! Its really amazing how much perfume they let you put on before it becomes an   
  
environmental hazard....So anyway, I'm gonna end this here with an 'I'll see you later', okay?   
  
  
P.S. I'll definetly be there tonight but I need to know the times of the movie. Oh, and, if you happen to see Sora, tell her I say hi okay? Thanks.  
  
  
  
Later,   
Matt  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hmmmm...I just can't get into my character moods! During that entire chapter my brain was going 'think Matt think Matt' but I just can't! I guess its cause he's the character I know the least...Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this anyway and I'll definetly try to make the next one better! Till then,  
  
  
-minda xoxoxo 


	5. All my love, Joe

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.....humph  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi Mimi,  
  
  
How are you? I'm in biology right now, and I know that you'd tell me that I should be paying attention if I ever want   
  
to get into med school, but I've already read the stuff on this lesson during the summer so I can assure you that I'm   
  
not missing anything important. Anyway, I was just wondering how your history class is going right now, I mean,   
  
after yesterday night at the movies, I'm sure there must be a bit of awkardness- right? Or maybe I'm wrong....I   
  
guess I just never thought of Matt as a one-girl kinda guy, although I've always known that Sora's had a bit of a   
  
crush on him. Matt just needs to learn how to be more...ummm...open, I guess, with his feelings. By the way, this a   
  
your-eyes-only kind of note so please make sure Matt isn't leaning over your shoulder right now and reading this   
  
because if he, or even Tai is, then I'll be in such big trouble. Matt'll blow, Tai would tell Matt, then Matt would blow,   
  
or Sora would...well, she'd probably forgive me for writing about her behind her back but that's beside the point. Or  
  
maybe I'm being a bit too drastic. Its not that big a deal anyway, right? I mean, if Matt's fans found out about last   
  
night, sure Sora's house may get egged a couple of times- but thats got to be it. Tai told me the other day that I take   
  
things too seriously, do you agree with him? Actually, Izzy told me to lighten up a couple days ago too....maybe I   
  
should try and relax more? We'll see how it goes. I still can't believe that Tai came to the movie just to see the   
  
'show' we'd put on, like we're animals in the zoo only there for his entertainment! What I find even more   
  
unbelievable is that he actually told us that to our faces, Taichi sure has some nerve...  
  
  
Yes! Guess what? Our proffesor just handed back our tests we did a few weeks ago, you remember, the one I had   
  
you quizzing me on? Well, it looks like all our work paid off- I got a 96%! And to top it off, the proffesor said that   
  
that was the highest mark in the class! Med school, here I come! Anyway, on to something that will probably   
  
interest you more.....I just have a couple of questions on Matt and Sora that you may be able to answer during lunch.   
  
I was wondering if Matt told you anything about planning on asking Sora out to that dance coming up soon (When   
  
is it again-please don't be mad, I know I promised you I'd go!). Anyway, I was just thinking about that, and I realized   
  
that, even when Matt was going 'steady', or whatever his definition of it is, with his other girlfriends he still never   
  
literally went to dances or parties with them. But I'm positive that I, and probably everyone else in the theatre,   
  
heard him ask Sora to go yesterday after the movie ended. Isn't it amazing that they lost the music in the end   
  
credits at that exact time? Matt's voice was the only one you could hear, save the crickets in the background. I still   
  
think Tai had something to do with that....And did you see Matt's face? It was as red as....the A+ on my paper!   
  
(96%, Yes!) Who'd have thought that Matt could ever be embarrassed about anything, but I guess its like Tai said,   
  
when Sora's involved, Matt turns to jelly. I'm glad Matt didn't hear him say that though or else I think I'd have one   
  
less friend. Did you think that what Matt did to ask Sora out was really chivalrous? Like a knight? I thought he   
  
was proposing, I mean, isn't that whole on-one-knee thing kind of old? But then again, it was really romantic. Oh   
  
ya, I can definetly see those eggs smeared all over Sora's windows right about now....You know, with all Tai's talk   
  
(He just had to sit next to me!) of how Matt and Sora would look cute together and how they are 'so definetly without   
  
a doubt in love with each other', I really didn't get to see much of the movie. I also know for a fact that you didn't see   
  
much of it either....(You were talking to Sora the entire time!). So wanna check it out again tonight, and this time   
  
alone? What do you say? Anyway, I've got to go now because class is about to end. Talk to you at lunch!  
  
  
  
All my love,  
Joe  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: What did you guys think? I may continue the fic if I get enough reviews, but this was supposed to be the ending......Oh well, we'll just have to see ; ) Anyway, I hope you guys'll review and tell me what you think- constructive critism is always appreciated- and until next time,  
  
-minda xoxoxo 


End file.
